A Necklace
by StockinCutie
Summary: I had to quit S.P.R because of a plain, simple, necklace. How did it happen? Why did it happen? Who caused it to happen? Well, I can't explain it properly, but ghosts tend to 'favor' this necklace my mother gave me. Miracles can't happen. If something happens, there is always a cause. I can't exactly explain, but I hope, if you read a tad bit of this, maybe, you'll understand!
1. Chapter 1

How long has it been since I got this certain job? How long has it been since I quit Ghost Hunting? And how long has it been since "he" left?

A total of 3 years has passed, it's been quite lonely without him, he may be a jerk but who knew that all the pain in his heart was like a permanent scar. It might be selfish of me, but would it really be that selfish to wish for him to come back? I mean, I miss making arguments with him, I miss his quote 'Mai, tea'. But in the end, a few months after he left, I had to quit S.P.R...

It's not because I didn't want to be around my non-blood related family, it's just that, I was forced to be blunt. It's all because of this...this necklace, that I'm in this mess. How did it happen? Why did it happen? Who caused it to happen?

"Who" is a very special person

"Why" is because of pain

"How" is due to a simple, plain, necklace.

Not enough to explain? I figured as much, hmmm, how should I explain this...

Let's just say, that 'ghosts' tend to favor my necklace. Now don't get the idea that this is some type of anime based on magical girls defeating the corny villain. It's purely just, sense. Miracles don't happen, if something happens, there is ALWAYS a cause. Life isn't a cheery wonderland, you know as the quote says 'We make friends and families to give the illusion that we're not alone' or something...I follow that quote, and never let it escape from my heart? Tearjerker, not really, but it was never meant to be. It was supposed to give out the clear cold facts of life that I now realize. Maybe, just maybe, life could be more interesting, and "he" granted that. But he left, of course. Like I said, miracles don't happen like that. A boy who is a rich scientist waltz up to me and my friends' ghost story time and doesn't even give a proper introduction is obviously not normal. Actually, when I put it that way, I realize even more how abnormal that is. Oh right, I'm getting off topic, whoops. Before I had quit, my life had gone back to normal, but something happened...Something... 'strange'

A huge wave of spirits, ghosts, angels, demons, wavered around my necklace, the necklace that was given by my mother. It's precious, but why do these things, no, spirits want it? My mom had a connection to it? Doubt it, my mom was as normal as me, quiet, stubborn, and naive. And father was basically the same, just, more like Naru, a work-a-holic. And to back me up, miracles can't happen even if I wanted it to, my love for Naru was just a figment of imagination, me being a classic teen. I'm 19 now, and I think Naru must be 20. I can't believe how time has passed.

Even though he's gone, the weird-ness of life still came to me as a normality moment.

Is that enough to explain a little bit of my problem? Sort of? I thought so... Well, I guess time will tell how it happened, and why. And "who". But I get the feeling that, if it really did tell what happened, I bet, everyone will see me as a 'monster' to put it simply. I think that's all I need to say for now *smirk*

Without further adieu, which is a formality of 'without anymore garbage to tell' , let the real drama, begin.


	2. Surprises

I'm wearing a black blouse that buttons up to my breasts, revealing my cleavage. I'm surprised how much I grew. And now, I'm more of a business woman instead of a cheery assistant. Maybe it was because "he" isn't here anymore.

I explained last time, and I'll explain again, miracles don't happen. If something happens, there is a cause.

I slipped on my garterbelts and zipped my skirt on. My hair had became longer, too. I took my work bag, which contained very important documents, and left my, rather large house. Ever since the incident happened, my financing skills improved, and I would gladly, without no regret, call myself somewhat rich. I pulled out my pocket watch and flipped it open. The time is ticking, and my life is blinking. You might not get it. I'm trying to make sense out of it myself, I only said it because it rhymes and it makes myself sound like the mystical types. _Nailed it_

I made it to a 20 stories high building, this is my job. I work at this place Yes, yes I do. Can't believe me? Watch.

"Hello, sir" I greeted, bowing my head down. I raised my head up, and there was a man. He looked to be in his late 20s. He is, Akito Mashima, the founder and owner of this place, and my boss. He has blue-ish and black-ish hair. A navy color. And a black suit. He's as rich as me, just a few steps higher. So it is said that we would have to go through a forced marriage, but hey, he's hot, he's rich, and he's nice. What is there not to like about him?

But he really does remind me of "him", and I don't mean this emotionally, I mean this, literally. His personality is a mix between "him" and "his" brother. Nice, but narcissistic. "Hello, Mai. When your done settling down, I would like some tea. After that, please go file in these paper work, after that, you could go on your 15 minute break." he asked, now this is how he's nice. But then...there's... _that _personality. "You know Mai, if you do as well as I do, you might just become in my league" he laughed. I twitched while giving a fake smile. "Very well, sir" I stuttered, practically running away from him. Handsome, nice, and pride. The women love him, I don't blame them. He's pretty nice. But whenever he talks to me, this happens.

_2 years ago, beginning of my new job. Mini flashback with Mai Taniyama!_

_A pack of women came to me with evil glares, I shivered. "Y-yes?" I smiled, well more like, forcing a smile. "LEAVE MISTER AKITO ALONE!" a woman yelled. "Whaat" I sighed, completely annoyed. "Yeah, we are the Akito fanclub. We worship Mister Akito! On every break, we borrow the meeting room on how we take out any girl that come near him" the woman rudely explained. 'Talk about 'adults' I thought. "Girls, let's do it!" the woman went in a formation with their arms up in the air, and their hand making a heart._

_"A" a girl yelled._

_"K" another girl yelled_

_"I" another girl yelled- I think you get the point_

_"T"_

_"O"_

_"We lov O! Akito!" the girls fangirled all together, and I could literally feel a headache appear. Great, I sound like 'him' again... "Well, sorry for bothering your holy Akito, but I got some tea to make for him" I waved my hands up and down, sighing. And I walked away. "We'll get you, Mai Taniyama" I heard a voice call. "Sorry for my president's scheme!" A shy voice called out, now THIS made me turn around. "Hello, I'm Akita, I'm Akito's brother. I feel kinda embarrassed, my name being a dog's name..." she sighed, now THIS girl is adorable. Her hair is navy blue, and it's in ponytails. She wore a turtle neck long sleeved shirt, and a short skirt with some kneesocks. She's small, so I'm guessing she's around 12...So that explains it, she's visiting her brother's job, how sweet! She even has a stuffed cat hanging around her. She's the perfect lolita! I couldn't help but ask her "Would you like to make some tea with me, to serve to your brother?" I held out my hand, smiling. And of course, she nodded. I ignored the screams of anger from the women, this girl needs to get away from these weirdos. Who knows what they make of her. I shivered at the thought._

_Ever since then, she's become some what of a daughter to me, she and her brother visit me often to have some tea and play around. It really seems we're a family._

_Mini flashback with Mai Taniyama, complete!_

I poured the tea into the fancy cup, and walked into the meeting room. There was Akito, talking with some people around the meeting people. "Ah, Mai. We need your help, could you do that 'certain' job, it's in England. Apparently there's a type of demon roaming around a special person's mansion. Could you, destroy that demon?" Akito smiled, and sipped his tea. 'Sometimes, this guy really wants me to die' is what the old me would be thinking. But now, I could take out a demon no questions asked. I nodded my head, in a serious matter.

I walked out of the room and headed toward the bathroom with a bag in my hand. I placed 2 guns on the sink table. I wore a black short sleeved turtle neck. With a black short skirt, and long black boots reaching my knees. My necklace glimmered as I locked in and loaded bullets in my guns and hid them behind two straps on my boots. I rested a black cat mask on my face, which hid it from anyone I knew at the place, which I'm probably sure I will. That's how the government gave me the tittle "The Black Cat of Japan"

Quiet, slim, and best of all, sexy. Fast as a cheetah, an swift as a butterfly, that is the way of the black cat.

I smirked, and opened the window out the bathroom. It's a pretty high from me to fall, you say? I guess that makes sense, since I'm on the top floor. But trust me, I've done this countless times. So watch.

I jumped down, my hair and skirt rising up. I smiled, but it was hidden from my mask. I quietly, landed on the concrete floor, on my two feet, but massive dust appeared after I did so. Probably because of my landing I guess.

I shrugged, and ignored the weird looks I was getting from anyone, and ran.

I ran

and I ran some more

Running is like 99% of my life, and 1% of my life is walking. I swear on my life I could run to England without stopping, but that would be too weird. So I stick to planes. It took me 5 minutes to reach to the airport, and another 5 minutes to explain to the body guards there why I wanted a "special class" plane. I am a little cat of the government. If they want to survive the twisted truths of the world, they need me, and every generation after me.

I looked at the window of the plane, sipping a cup of tea with my mask off. Who would of thought, that I would see myself here, funny how life works. I am used to this, but what worried me, well not exactly worry, but more of troublesome matter, is the fact that there is a huge possibility that I might run into "him". But right now, my main focus is the demon. I pulled out some papers that Akito gave me. It's some notes on the new given mission.

Mai, please be careful. This demon isn't like the things you have dealt with before.

Apparently, this demon has been able to kill 3 wealthy families in Great Britain. The people who made it alive kept saying 'It came to kill us all, screaming die over and over'. Don't do anything reckless to make yourself end up like them, but even if you did, you would recover easily. 

He's right, I would recover easily because when I was with the S.P.R, alot of things that had my life on the line happened, want me to list them?

1. A book shelf fell on me

2. A doll almost dragged me down into a well

3. Pulled into a sewer AND have a creepy gods try to kill me

4. Almost die from jealousy by Masako

5. Possessed by a boy that is fond of Lin, you know what this leads to, right?

6. Be involved in a whole load of spirits, just by a spirit summoning game

7. Almost die, by having my neck sliced off

8. 300 cuts over me from spirits, and see "him" use his power. Now that made me have a heart attack

I laughed, and continued to read the notes.

It is said that the demon first murdered a woman named Lucy Micheals, a famous daughter, known for her supposed physic powers. The next was John Hobbit (A/N, wow great last name Stockings), he died because he apparently boasted about his PK. Then, there was Eugene Davis, he died a few years ago by the same demon, but it's just a rumor. And funny, the wealthy family I was talking about, it's the Davis family. 

This made me shocked, who would of thought that I would see my previous boss? Well I bet you did, because all you fanfictioners love making me meet with someone I wasn't supposed to meet. I read on.

I know, this might be hard, knowing your past with Son Davis, but this demon needs to be put a stop to. I hope you do your best, Akita said, good luck. An stay safe, you have people waiting for you here.

And it ended with a funny drawing of me, Akito, and Akita. I smiled, forgetting all my worries and drifting off to sleep.

_A dream, that's new. Too bad Gene won't be here, I would have asked if the woman that killed him was the demon in a disguise. Demons often do that to kill the prey easier. I sighed, not amused. There, I saw a black figure walking toward me. This almost made my heart stop, is that who I think it is?! "Gene?!" I yelled. "Yes, hello Mai..." he smiled. I'm sure as hell not happy! Why is he here?! "You should have passed over, Gene, explain, now!" I grabbed his collar, and I could see the fake sobs he was making. "Ah! Stop it stop it!" he pushed me off and I fell right on my rear. "Sorry...I'll explain the next dream...Wasn't there a question you wanted to ask...?" he held out his hand for me to hop back up. "Yeah, the woman who killed you, do you know how she looked like?" I asked, holding Gene's hand and hopping back up. "Well, I can't remember much of my death, all I remember was my self drowning, and my sight blurring." he answered sadly. "Sorry I couldn't help..."_

_"No no! You helped me alot, and even though I'm mad that you didn't pass over. I have to admit, I'm pretty happy to see you" I smiled, and this caused him to blush a little. "Well, I think it's time for you to wake up." He was about to push me back into reality, but before I disappeared, I called out to him. "I promise, I'll get that killer of yours, even if it risks my life. I will never let the person who did that to you live! Because...because, it made you suffer, you and "him"!" I finished, and with that, i was gone without a trace. _

I felt the plane safely land, I must be here. I took a deep breath in, and out. I slipped back on my mask, and stood. I left the plane, and walked back inside the airport. "Here I am..." I stepped back a few steps, and began to ran as fast as the wind.

In the amount of 3 minutes, yes, I think less than 3 minutes, I made it to the Davis Estate. My mouth made an O shape, it's really big! I knocked on the door, and tapped my foot waiting for a response. The door opened and it revealed a beautiful woman who looks in her late thirties. "Ah, hello. I'm from the Ghost Hunting Company, nice to meet you. May I come in?" I greeted, bowing my back and looking back up at her. She is really pretty from looking at her age. "Yes, please do" she answered, after she took a look at me. II looked around the rather huge manor. It had a two way stair on each side, leading upstairs, and doors all to the sides. Magnificent was all I could explain. I wonder how "he" feels like when he just wakes up in the morning feeling like the king of the earth with this huge place. "Would you like to meet my son?" she smiled. "Yes, it would be an honor." I replied, following her upstairs

She knocked a few times, and the door eventually opened. He was looking down to his feet before, but he raised it, only for me to see the shock in his eyes. The sudden-ness of this shock made me want to bring out a cellphone and take a picture, but I had to refrain from doing anything 'improper'. "Hello, I guess you are Oliver Davis" I snapped him out of his thoughts and smiled. "Yes, nice to meet you." he gave me his fake smile again after he was done with his shock fest.

"Well, Mister Davis, my name is Mai Taniyama" I greeted, putting my hand at the side and bowed.

"And I'm a Demon Hunter" I smirked.


	3. Awkward

Well this is awkward, I sat on the couch, and "he' stood on the opposite side. I twitched, while sipping some tea Luella made. I need to break this silence, break it, and break it fast. "W-well...How has it been since you left?" I asked, sipping the last drop of tea I had. He ignored me and continued to read his book. Well isn't he the gentlemen.

"Oliver, please answer me question. We haven't seen each other in 3 years, at least act like you care a 'little'" I reasoned with him, and he still ignored me. It really pains me to say his name, but it's going to be hard not to since we've made direct contact like this. "Naru, everyone misses you, ya know..." I scratched the back of my head and sighed. "What they feel toward me has to concern. I would like to get rid of this demon myself, but I specify in spirits, so I had to stoop so low as to ask assistance from someone who is a novice" Naru insulted, snapping his book closed.

"Well sorry buddy but I'm not a novice anymore. The weak dumb slow Mai Taniyama has left. I'm Mai Taniyama, demon hunter, I hunt and kill demons, and their blood stains my watch" I brought out my pocket watch that was stained in blood. He blinked a few times, and sighed "If you can't even manage to keep your belongings clean, it proves you are a novice" he sipped his tea and looked down at the book. This sent me off the roof. "You know, it's been pretty ruff with you and Gene gone. I lost all contact with all my friends, and now I'm some type of prey for spirits and all types of weird shit! It's not easy you know! But now, I have new friends, and they actually show some respect for me, unlike you, you, you horrible jerk!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the table. There was a silent before he replied "If your done, if you mind me, I will be attending my work" he stood and placed the book on the table and left me, he left me on the day I was rejected, and he left me on the day I was helping. "Why do you always leave me..." I whispered, looking down. _How pitiful_ Well no time to sulk about it now, demon alert...

But first, I opened the door and called Naru back. "Watch, come!" I yelled, and he just silently walked back inside. "What is it?" he questioned, sitting back on the couch with his arms crossed. "I'm sorry to bring this up, but do you know that the demon I'm dealing with is the supposed killer of your brother?" I rudely smiled, this brought me pleasure. Seeing him shocked, and a little bit in pain, it brings me a smile. When I see him cry, it makes me smile.

It wasn't long blood prints appeared on the table. "Well damn, I guess beating around the bush would get us no where" I mumbled, and then looked up to Naru. "I'll be blunt, the demon is the killer of your brother. Do you want me to kill it or not? I could always send it back underground, but it brings me happiness to see blood stained on me. So, what's the deal?" I intertwined my hands, with my legs crossed and my elbows rested on my kneecaps. "Kill it" he replied. "Thank you for listening" I stood, and pulled out my guns. "This thing is pretty powerful, so could you call Lin here, it's been a while. And he could probably back me up. After Naru left, I sighed in dissatisfaction, I wanted him to see that I'm not a novice, but oh well. I leaped in the air, with a insanity smile on my face.

Naru's POV

I ran over to Lin's office and knocked, he opened the door and I explained to him the situation. Even he agrees that Mai could ever become a demon hunter, and that there must be someone else coming, I agreed full heart. We went back to the room Mai was in and slowly opened it. My eyes widened in shock and my body felt weak.

Blood, the thick scent of blood scattered across the room. "What the hell..." I whispered. There stood Mai, blood covered all over her frail body. "Well, the demon was more weak than expected, sorry for making you go through the trouble. Can i stay the night? It' already 8:00 PM and my job is closed now, I would hate to go through all that! Oh and can I borrow a bathroom, and don't worry, this mess will be cleaned before Miss and Mister Davis figure out!" Mai smiled, and I slowly nodded. Her smile seemed so evil, so vile, it made me sick to my stomach. I cupped my mouth in displeasure and gulped. "Well, I'll be taking a bath" Mai bowed her head and walked out the room, a scent of blood following her. "Taniyama didn't seem like herself..." Lin looked back at Mai's back as she walked away.

"She said, the weak Mai Taniyama has left..." I blinked.

Was it me that did that?

Mai's POV

I smiled, and hummed as I felt the hot warm water pour on my face. And water and blood drained down. I laughed, and laughed some more. I've never felt so pleased in my life! "Yes, yes! The blood that spilled the room, the looks on Naru and Lin's faces made me feel so...!" I cupped my body, as my cleavage grew. "So pleased, satisfied!" I jumped out the bath, and looked at the new clothes Luella brought me. It was a simple pink lace nightgown, the sleeves stopped at my ending elbow. And it had a bow right in the middle. She gave me a pair of pink slippers too, and a pink bow. Pink this, pink that! Pink is so weird! I grunted, yet I still putted it on. I walked out the bathroom and looked around. I'm not sure where my room is but I'm sure I know where Naru is. An evil smirk appeared on my face and I ran down the hall.

I knocked, and waited a bit. The door opened to reveal a very stressed out Naru. "Can you help show me to my room?" I smiled. He just groaned and started to walk more down the hall. "Follow me" he said, and I quickly went to catch up with him. Should I explain why I've changed? No no no! I smiled. I want the whole group to be here. Should I call them to come to England? Or should I just make Naru and Lin come to Japan? Oooh~ The ideas of how there faces will look like is such fun! "Naru, I have a favor..." I pretended to be sad and clench to his shirt.

"Please come back to Japan, at least for a day..." I requested, hiding my eyes with my bangs. "What is this all of a sudden?" he questioned. "I just...missed you so much..." I lied, but I highly doubt he'll notice. "I want to serve you tea again, and I want to have arguments with you...I miss you...so much..!" I hugged him from behind and fake sobbed. It was silent, but I know he's falling right into my little web. "And, my new boss wants to meet with you so, please. Can I help you pack?" I smiled brightly. Well I have to admit, half of the things I said was true. I really miss him, but he needs to learn his lesson on all the cruel things he has done to my heart.

"Why not..." he sighed, turning the other way back to his room. I smiled even more and skipped next to him.


	4. Welcome

A day had passed, and Lin, Naru, and I was on the plane. It took a while to get away from a suspicious Naru because of the small talk I made with the bodyguards. But it worked out, yet I'm pretty sure right about now, the questioning will commence.

"What is your connection with the government?" Naru questioned, with his arms crossed. "Hee hee! I'll let you know later, once I get the group together at my meeting room at my job, everything will be fine and happy. And I got permission from my fiance that I could tell you!" I explained, smiling. "Fiance?" Lin asked. "Yes, when I got my new job, financing was my specialty. So you could say I'm rich" I took out a 100 dollar bill from out my pocket and showed it to their faces. "That doesn't answer the question Mai" Naru pointed out, and I sighed. "You guys are so slow, my boss is rich, I'm rich, forced marriage, hasn't your mom did something like this before or something?" I laughed. "No, no she hasn't" he looked toward the window and he looked sad. An even brighter smile appeared.

At first when I see you cry  
It makes me smile  
Yeah it makes me smile

At worst I feel bad for a while  
But then I just smile  
I go ahead and smile

* * *

We finally made it back to Japan and I hailed a cab to drive us to my job. It didn't take long to get to the top floor through the elevator. I knocked on Akito's door and he opened. His gleaming eyes were happy and he immediately pulled me into a hug. "Your safe! Thank goodness!" he yelled. Then Akita popped out from behind Akito and she hugged my leg. "Mommy!" she exclaimed. "Mommy?" Naru interrupted. An evil plan appeared in my head and I whispered a little bit to Akito. He blushed a little, but he had the same evil smirk I had. "Well dear, invite your friends inside for some tea. After that, you could go see your old job again, yes?" he gave a slight smile and I nodded my head. I turned to Naru and Lin who weren't exactly shocked, I would say, dumbfounded.

I set the tea on the table. It took us an hour to explain the job, and what happened, how it happened. And we finally agreed that the demon was indeed the killer of Eugene Davis. It made me sort of sad, but it made me happy that I got to kill the demon.

We walked over to the SPR building. And you know the drill. I called Monk he called Ayako she called Yasu and he called John and then he called Masako. They all arrived at the same time, panting. I waved my hand with the tea already prepared. They all gave me killer hugs and I quickly slipped out of it. "I need to tell you something, about my job, and about everything after Naru and Lin left" I looked down and smiled.

"Here, is all that happened when you two left"

* * *

_I hugged my teddy bear, sad, alone, and wishing Naru was back. I finished high school since I had more time on my hand and my grades raised. I still felt incomplete. It was as if, he was one part of my body that was torn off. _

_Later, I lost contact with S.P.R. It was because, I **quit** . _

_It was because, a demon inside me was born. It was growing by the minute, and I enjoyed killing other demons. Then, he found me. Akito saved me from my suffering and helped me kill demons for good. And yet, the burden still haunted me._

_It happened on May 1st. I just came back from school and I forgot my necklace at home. I was worried, and I looked around the house for it. But when I found it..._

_It wasn't the pretty light blue color it used to be, it was black and had a deep scent of blood on it. Spirits clouded over it and they terrified me. What if they got my family involved? What if they got killed because of me? I couldn't let that happen now could I..._

_They eventually became my friends, spirits, angels, they are like my shiki, but they have more free will. Akito was like my husband, Akita was like my child. And by the second, my powers grew. _

_The government soon got involved, after I had a certain case to kill 300 demons haunting their estate. Yes, 300 demons. _

_Demons are usually called by the twisted people of the government, so they always call me to kill anything haunting over there. They gave me the title Black Cat. My mask hides my personality, and my black outfit hides the burden._

* * *

After I was done explaining, I looked up to the silent S.P.R. "It's strange, I know. But my personality is becoming more and more like a cruel demon" I admitted, and Ayako was the first to speak "Mai, we love you! You will never be a demon!" "Well I am, Ayako. It's hard to admit I know but I had to face it!" I laughed. "Mai..." Monk trailed off, but him and everyone else didn't know what to say. "I can't believe you" Naru crossed his arms and stood.

"A demon growing inside you, how is that possible?" he tilted his head, obviously pissed off. "It happened right after you left, I was doubting myself, and I guess the devil used me..."

"Time to face the facts, I'm a demon. You saw it Naru" I stood up too. "The blood covered in the room, the thick scent that followed me, admit it!" This made Naru froze, and John raised his hand politely. "I have two things to say, first, what happened back at England, second, I would like to see if you really have a demon inside you"

"To answer your first question, I killed a demon, and the blood stained the whole room, to answer your second question, you can go right ahead" I answered. He stood and began to pray a little bit, and after that he backed away slowly. "She...she really does have a demon...!" he exclaimed. "Told you~" I winked. "If you want to meet the demon, go right ahead." I closed my eyes for a second, and opened it back up to reveal blood red eyes.

Demon's POV

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm the demon" the voice was more high pitch and red wings grew on my back. "My name is, Haruhi" I smiled. "Why were you born?" Masako questioned. "Well, Mai was in quite the state of mind. I guess daddy took that to his advantage~!" A red tail swung around and I was grinning. "You are quite interesting people, but I need to go now. Mai's boss needs her. But before I go" The demon appeared in front of Naru in the amount of seconds. "Remember this Oliver Davis, I will kill you. Even if it means killing Mai in the process" my eyes showed nothing but hatred and anger, it was like. You know, when in the anime, the pupil becomes really small and it's like a dot in a circle, yeah that.

"Ok? Ok!" with that, I left, and Mai went back to normal.

Mai's POV

"She's quite cruel, but she can be nice" I smiled. "Why did you keep this a secret from us?" Ayako's last question, which was everyone's question, was revealed. "It's not math, it's simple"

"It's because, I'm a demon, a monster who has no use for humans"


	5. Truth

You know, it's funny how humans work. They seek murder just for their own will, they throw down others just to please them selves, humans really are pieces of crap. But then again, I am like them. How am I different?

It's been a week since the group re-joined, they finally opened SPR again. But, I couldn't join them...

It has to be life or death at stake if they want me to join, after all, I am a demon. But today, they invited me out to the beach...for some reason...

"Why...am I here...?" I twitched my eyebrows, and looked down at the ice cream Monk bought me. "Because, all the stress you've been on must be relieved!" Ayako came out in red bikini with roses on it. My bikini was a swimming suit skirt with frills on it, and for the top part, it was like a bra wrapped up in the middle. It was a orange-ish color.

"Stress...Now, can I go home?" I sighed, and sat in the shade. "Why are you being such a party pooper?" Monk sobbed. "I'm not a party pooper, I just hate the sun, ALOT" I curled myself up in the shade. "That won't do at all!" Yasu appeared and pulled me out of my peaceful shade. "WHAT THE HECK YASU!" I yelled, and he just laughed at me.

I immediately flustered, and became quickly annoyed "W-what's funny?!" I questioned. "It's just, it's been a while since you've actually called my name without being so tense!" he explained, holding his stomach. I blinked a few times, and a frown appeared on my face. "I'm tired of the beach..." I moaned. "I'm gettin' kinda hungry" I suddenly said, hearing a growl from my stomach. "Is there a food shop anywhere?" I looked up at Monk, who thought for a while, and then said "Yeah, there's one on the other side of the beach" he pointed all the way down, and I literally kicked the sand. "I...can...do it...!" I trudged out of the shade and ran toward the restaurant. And everyone quickly followed.

I took a deep breath in, and out. "I want curry bun, with some curry rice and rice porridge, oh and can I get a large bowl of pork noodles? And maybe some miso soup, and rice balls! That's all, for now" I smiled, and everyone blinked a few times before they spoke. "After this Mai, want to go to the karaoke?" Monk winked, and flinched. Before I could answer, the food arrived and I stole some of Masako's crab.

Munch

slurp

Devour

"Ahh...! Delicious!" I patted my stomach in satisfaction as all the plates everyone was eating from was clean. "The curry sauce in the bun was so warm!" I complimented. "So, about the Karaoke?" Ayako just had to bring that up again...

"Do I have a choice?" the all shook their heads, and I sighed. "No? Let's just go..." I stood up and started to talk to the people to rent a karaoke room.

We finally settled in and Monk literally pushed me to the mic. "Just, sing!" he whined.

I closed my eyes and opened my mouth. **(A/N. Please search up Hermit the Frog by Marina and the Diamonds. Highly recommended)**

Yeah I feel I'm watered down  
Whenever he's around  
I put on the crown of clowns  
And melt slowly to the ground

Yeah I feel it coming on  
When I've been static for too long  
And an explosion comes in time  
Before I go and cross the line

They say you used to be so kind  
I never knew you had such a dirty mind  
Well, I went to the doctors believing  
The devil had control over me  
I was finding it hard to breath and  
Finding it hard to fight the feeling

When my heart just burst like a glass balloon  
And let it fly too high and it shattered too soon  
I was the wrong damn girl in the wrong damn room  
I broke my glass balloon  
I let go of my glass balloon

Oh oh oh

They call him Hermit the Frog  
He's looking for a dog  
Did you find your bitch in me  
Oh you're abominable socially  
You're just a little bit too much like me

She says you used to be so kind  
Well baby I give you your dirty mind  
Well I, I wanna tell you a secret  
You can take your double standard love and keep it  
I can't help the devil likes to make my heart a double bed  
And I can't help he sometimes like to come and rest his little head

When my heart just burst like a glass balloon  
And let it fly too high and it shattered too soon  
I was the wrong damn girl in the wrong damn room  
I broke my glass balloon  
I let go of my glass balloon

Oh my heart just burst like a glass balloon  
We let them fly too high and they shattered too soon  
Are we the wrong damn people in the wrong damn room  
We broke our glass balloons  
We let go of their glass balloons  
We broke our glass balloon  
Let go of my glass balloon..

Jesus mother of mercy, the silence was so thick a knife could cut it and half an even slice. "I think we should go back to the beach..." Lin suggested, and everyone nodded. Why are they so silent? "Why are you so silent?" I questioned. "Mai, you have a wonderful voice! How come you never sang before?" Ayako gripped my shoulder and grinned broadly. "No reason..." I mumbled after I exited the room.

I pulled Naru to the sea, just to have some fun once in a while. And he was really quiet through the whole time.

"Why are you acting so nice?" Naru stared straight at me. "What?" I tilted my head. "Your a demon, correct? Why are you so nice?" he asked again. "Naru..." I widened my eyes. And I began to laugh. "I knew it, you think I'm a monster too, DON'T YOU NARU!" I laughed even more and gripped my stomach tightly. He just stood there, quiet.

"I'm a vile horrible demon, I kill to satisfy myself! I have no right to call myself a human!" I smiled. "I even question myself, why the hell are all these people here?! I have to RESIST myself just to kill you!" I pointed at Naru. "Are you Mai?" he looked at me. I just, smiled. Even though deep inside I wanted to cry, my tears have already dried up.

"I'm not Mai Taniyama, I'm a Demon who kills Demon"

Yes...That's right, it's the cold, hard painful;

**Truth**


	6. End

**Story has been discontinued **

**It's boring when you don't have much people to read**

**But for those who did read I'm sorry.**

**To make it up, I will just put this chapter as the ending.**

**Arigato**

**-Stocking.**

* * *

Mai had been getting along so well with S.P.R, she still goes on missions, but the S.P.R accepts her. She could really cry tears of joy, but today, all the real shit will happen.

Mai's POV

"What?!" I exclaimed, Akito had just finished talking with me in his office. "Akito, what are you saying?!" I held my tears and sniffled my nose. "You're fired..." he said it once, and I felt myself fall. "What happened?! Why?!" I banged m hands on his desk and cried. "The Government has taken away the title of the Black Cat, what use do I have you for?" he sighed and looked away. "There's more to that, isn't there?" I grinned. He was silent, but the door opened to reveal a very frightened Akita. "D-demon...!" she cried. "What?" I widened my eyes. "There' a demon in the lounge!" she completed. "Akito, what is going on?" I turned to him. "Brother..." Akita whispered. A laugh escaped his lips. "Haha! I'm not your freaking brother you stupid little demon!" he confessed. Akita's eyes began large, and she backed away from her supposed brother. "What?!" I ran to Akita and hugged her. "This has been a plan from the government for years, are you stupid?!" he yelled. "Everyone in this town will be killed, and the government will reduce it to nothing!" his eyes...it's red...He's a demon. "The whole government, the whole society, it's all fake! Demon! No...Devil...!" I pointed at him and I was angered. "Look who's talking..." he began.

"What is it?!" I shouted. "You kill your own kind just for money, you resist the urge to kill your own family, you are a horrible excuse of a demon" he scoffed. THIS pissed me off. "Shut up! You prick!" I stood and picked of Akita away from the office. "Mai-chan..." she whispered. "It's ok, everything is going to be just fine!" I smiled, and she gave a shaky smile away too. I opened my office and opened the closet. I pressed a few buttons and a small tube entrance appeared. "Let's go!" I said, and I pushed her down into the tube. I looked around, and sensed no demons, or humans around, so I slowly closed the closet and slid down.

Somewhere...

Akita and I appeared in a room full of computers and other high advanced things. "We'll hide here for a day, and leave tomorrow!" I planned. "Are you hungry?"

**Please go on Youtube and search Fullmetal Alchemist OST Crime and Punishment, please?**

"Why is this happening Mai?" she had her eyes covered by her navy blue bangs. "Brother, my family, the whole government, is trying to kill the whole state..." she whispered. Her voice so quiet and yet so sad. "I don't know Akita..I just don't know..." I felt tears well up in my eyes, and my image began to blur. "I...don't know...!" i cried and fell to my knees. I don't know I don't know why this always happens to me! "It's always me! Mai this Mai that Mai's a demon Mai's a traitor Mai's a monster Mai's a ghost magnet! Why can't I live a normal life, I even dragged so many people I love into this...! I should have never told anyone my secret! I want to die!" i wallowed in my self pity and crawled up into a corner. "Akita, I want you to take this and run, run as fast as you can. Get out of this hell, move to England or something-" An idea struck in my head before I could hand Akita a bag full of things she'll need, money from all the countries, food, clothes, etc. "Come with me" I picked her up and exited my secret room.

I busted open the S.P.R door. Everyone looked at me strangely and blinked. "Lin, Naru, everyone. Go to England and take this girl with you! If you have any family you want to bring, bring them with you, I'll pay the fees, any friends of your family, add em. Bring all of Japan into England. The Government is seriously budging!" I said as fast as I can, and a huge wave of silence wandered in the room. "Mai, explain..." Naru looked up at me. I felt tears run down my cheeks. I explained the story, and the whole group was dumbfounded. "Naru, forget all your stuff here, I NEED you to go away from this place! Please!" I cried. "I don't want to loose anyone else!" I whined. Akita stared in sadness as she walked over to Naru with pleading eyes. "Let's go, Mai really wants us too..." she said, smiling. Naru stared for a while, and he turned to the S.P.R. "Friends, families, anyone, get them to the airport now. My family has plenty planes" was all he said before the whole gang ran out the door. "Mai..." we were finally alone, Akita went with Ayako. He held my hands tightly and looked up at me. I felt my heart stop. "Please don't die..." he hugged me tightly. He...he's crying... "I won't die, silly jerk" I laughed, and patted his back. "I love you..." he confessed. "I love you too..." I cried.

After our confession, he left. He always left, but this time, I'm happy he left. "Time to deal with these matters on my own now" I smiled. Three demons appeared behind me, and I guess, if I die...

I die with happiness.

I guess, I really am human after all...

If I'm able to cry, able to feel, able to feel affection. I will gladly call myself a normal human teen girl.

The clock is ticking, and my life is blinking.

I get it now, my life is barely holding on. I've lived a crazy life, tears and blood will shed, laughing and crying will be seen, and my happiness will be shining.

Yes, I am a human.

_SLASH_

A pure

_STAB_

normal

_SLICE_

human...

_Smile._

* * *

_"When I, who am called a 'weapon' or a 'monster', fight a real monster, I can fully realize I'm just a human."_

_"When I return home, I will swallow every horrible thing I have done here and i will __smile_ when I'm with him_."_

_"The one thing worse than death is to avert your eyes from it. Look straight at the people you kill. Don't take your eyes off them for a second. And don't ever forget them, because I promise that they won't forget you."_

_"You see, I'm sure we can change. Because we're weak. And because we die. We have to fight in order to live, and that's what will make us strong."_

These are all the things I learned, I'm happy, I really am. My life has been an utter chaos with love, insanity, blood, tears, and evil.

But at least, my family will always pick me up when I fall, and if they're not there, I will protect other people so they don't die, and if I die, well, let's just pray that someone like Akita will come around.


End file.
